roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EndBadwikiasToday/Gifs for Magic Moves Needed
Hey guys! Me again. Sorry for making very little blog posts, usually I try to make these blogs about ways to improve this wikia. At the moment, separate pages for all magics, Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Light, and Shadow, are now pretty much completed. While we're all free to celebrate, because one of the most annoying pages to unclutter has been unclluttered, I'm still thinking about some ideas to make these separate magic pages even better. What I'm thinking is to make Gifs showing off each magic move. Having these gifs on our magic pages will help newbies to choose their first magic or experienced players decide over a second one. Please read everything before recording gifs. The gifs we need are for: Fire (completed by Elpsilon) *Fire Field *Firestorm *Fire Barrier (last-minute completion by Quannax) Light (completed by RagingAce) *Divine Barrier Water (completed by Quannax) *Water Barrier Shadow (completed by Elpsilon) *Shadow Bullet *Dark Impact *Dark Explosion *Dark Binding *Dark Barrier *Dark Devastation *''Basically all of the shadow moves. '' Wind (done by me) *Gale Wall Lightning (done by me) *Electric Wall *Lightning Annihilation Don't worry, all the gifs are set for Earth Magic. Here are the requirements: #'Get rid of your armor'. We want to make sure everything's seen as best as possible, and that no special armor will distract viewers. Same goes for the test dummy. #'Have a cooperative friend.' Don't start a fight with one of your friends just because you're recording moves. #'Go to an empty place.' Refrain from populated places, and places with trees. #'Hold shields and Q moves.' For Q moves, hold them in place, and shoot at a far distance. For shields, hold them, and spin around a bit to show the shield off. #'Don't spazz the camera.' We want to see everything, of course. #'Ask your friend to record moves if possible'. If you're recording extremely large moves, ask for your friend to record you casting the move. #'Crop your records.' We don't want to see your stats, the chat, your GUI, or the leaderboards. Sorry for being rude, but it's so then nothing is obstructing the gifs. #'Convert your records to gifs if needed. '''Self explanatory. #'Send to me via message wall.' Send all gifs to me through my message wall. That way, I'll be able to see it and know that we're making progress. Thanks for reaching the end guys. I know this sounds like a hassle, but it'll be worth it. One last thing, please don't put your gifs directly onto the magic pages; I have a plan to add all of them at once without making each page even longer. If you need an example, here is a gif I found for Earth Shield: 'Update''' Thanks for the gif uploads. Now that all the gifs are set, you'll soon find them in each magic page. Hopefully they're of great help to you, whether you're starting anew or searching for a second magic. Category:Blog posts